


Room Service

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: The Exarch making you a sammich & tucking you in.





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I am on the cuties train lately with these two!!

"You're _exhausted_."

"I'm fine."

"No."

The Exarch pushes you back onto the bed, and your fatigued self is helpless in how you flop back against the sheets.

"Rest. I will prepare you a meal and then you're _going_ _to_ _sleep_."

With a firmer tone than usual, the Exarch turns to head to the small kitchen in the confines of your hotel room. You watch him with rapt interest (well as much you can muster given your head feels like lead).

He's so careful in how he go through the simplest task of making a sandwich. Part of you wonders if that's all he knows how to make, but then again, you find it endearing that he puts so much effort into it as well.

"You should open a sandwich shop."

In your delirious state you mutter your thoughts out loud, watching as the Exarch pauses in the midst of cutting one of the sandwiches in half. You hear how he chuckles softly, looking over his shoulder at you curiously.

"Is that so? I had no idea my sandwiches were _that_ noteworthy."

Finding the conversation to be amusing, you sit up some to prop against the pillows a bit.

"You could set up a little sandwich shack outside the tower. We could make cute hats too. I think it would be extra cute on you with your cat ears."

Mumbling the last bit mostly to yourself, you can still see how the Exarch has to turn away to hide his blush.

"It's a nice idea, but it would give me less time to make these specially for you."

Now it's your turn to blush. You start to slide further down on the bed to tug the sheets over your face, but you stop half-way upon seeing the Exarch start to cross the room with a tray of food in hand.

"Room service."

He says in a playful tone as the tray is set down on your lap. As you take a few minutes to eat the sandwiches he prepared for you, there's a strange feeling that fills your chest. Almost like a warmth that grows each time you meet his gaze.

"They're delicious. I swear you're spoiling me."

The comment has him tugging some at the straps wrapped around his arm. He still smiles though.

"You deserve this and more."

Such implications leave you to finishing your food, falling into a comfortable silence while doing so. Once you're done, the Exarch clears away the tray along with his use of the kitchen. As he sets a glass of water down near your bed, he pauses as if contemplating something.

You stare up at him, watching as he finally decides to gently brush your forehead with his hand. The touch alone is soothing, but the soft kiss he presses on your forehead only adds to the gentleness of such a gesture.

"Please get some rest." He whispers, not completely pulling back just yet as he tugs the sheets up to cover you up.

"I think I'll sleep well thanks to you."

You smile up at him, and he leaves you with a smile and that all-too-familiar blush that you adore seeing on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Any fic requests can be sent to my twitter! GAEBOLGNOVUS


End file.
